


Years Ago

by meradorm



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: It was years ago, long before the Oshun Oxtra would come this way with the Joxter onboard. He had never mentioned it to anyone else, but he had met the Mymble before, known her, in all the ways a person could know another person.Written by request.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Kudos: 22





	Years Ago

It was years ago, long before the Oshun Oxtra would come this way with the Joxter onboard. He had never mentioned it to anyone else, but he had met the Mymble before, known her, in all the ways a person could know another person. 

"You still have flowers in your hair," she told him. They were back at her house, near midnight, and all her children were asleep. The Mymble had on a nightgown, and the Joxter was in pajamas.

The Mymble ran her hand through his soft black hair, and the two that were stlll tangled up in him (how she envied them) fell to the bed. The Mymble fell back too, resting her hands over her stomach, which was already beginning to soften into the figure she would have later in life. Right now she still felt like a tall young girl, though the Joxter was always telling her how much he liked her small breasts, her slender limbs, and the heavier curve of her hips. 

The Joxter settled back onto the bed with her, and gave her stomach a little grope. The Mymble shrieked and laughed. "Don't!" She was ticklish.

Instead the Joxter propped himself up on one arm and kissed her. 

He reached up and undid her hair, and the Mymble knew he wanted more. She took in a small breath, anticipating. 

Carefully, almost with reverence, the Joxter slipped the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders and folded it down, exposing her soft breasts. He kissed his way down her chin, her neck, the flat of her chest, and found her nipple. He took it in between his teeth, rolling it gently. The Mymble gasped. She began to move, rocking her hips up towards him, just a little bit. She ran her leg along the Joxter's, feeling the roughness of hair against her cleanly shaven skin. 

The Joxter kept his mouth on her body, trailing down her stomach and between her thighs. He kissed them in every place he could reach, from the crease where they met her body down almost to her knees. The Mymble was wet now, well and truly, and he lapped up a taste of her as he moved up to kiss her mouth, a deep kiss, deep and slow.

"I want to look at you," the Mymble told him. She touched his side, guiding him down on his back. He wriggled out of his pants, and the Mymble climbed up on him. She loved the way he looked at her. He rested his firm hands on her hips, but he let her guide herself down on his cock, when she was ready.

She closed her eyes briefly, making a small, vulnerable sound. She wanted it to last, so she rolled her hips slowly, savoring him, feeling every part of him inside of her. She thought of the way she must look to him, her red hair down past her shoulders, her pale skin and calm expression, and she saw the desire in his eyes. She tensed on him, as if wanting to draw him deeper, and her arousal heightened to the point where she couldn't hold back anymore. She sped up, if only a little, trying to control herself.

But it was too much. He was so thick inside her, so warm, and his grip on her waist was so strong. She rode him, and her limbs weakened, and she fell over him, on her hands and knees, and shook her hips, trying to find the right angle again. 

"Fuck me," she murmured. "Just fuck me...I want you..."

The Joxter took her in his arms and lowered her down on the bed, his cock slipping from her for a brief, aching moment, and then he drove it into her deeply again, and she gasped gratefully. He gripped her shoulders, stroked them with his thumbs, and fucked her, steady and low.

She felt it come up in her, told him _don't stop don't stop don't stop_ , and he kissed her, swallowed her words as if reassuring her that no, he was there, he was in her, he was going to make her come. She cupped the sides of his neck as she did, holding him there, and a moment later the Joxter came too, running his hand over her sweat-soaked forehead, filling her. He stayed inside of her until they were sure he was empty of it. The Mymble didn't want him to pull out. 

She closed her eyes in peace and let him touch her, stroke her hipbones, cup her thigh, and touch her clit. He called another small orgasm out of her with the very tip of his thumb, because he knew she liked to come twice, and she did, with a small gasp, her legs crossed around his waist, trying to keep the Joxter inside of her. He made a small grunt as she came, half-hardened again as the insides of her pulsed, worked his cock. She knew he liked that feeling, of being half-aroused while sore and spent. As if they were saving a little more for later, for the next time they met, for the next time they loved one another.

He'd sleep there tonight, holding her, and leave in the morning, after a big breakfast. They'd make love again in a hurry in the morning, before the Mymble's children woke up. And things would go on like this for the whole spring and summer, which seemed to stretch out forever in these parts, and even after many winters had come by and gone, somehow, they'd find each other once more.


End file.
